


Terrible Idea

by SignificantlyAnnoyance



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine and Jeremy are fRIENDS, Fluff, M/M, Okay theyre not but, They're too much work, Wow only one of these is an actual tag, heck, idk man, tags are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignificantlyAnnoyance/pseuds/SignificantlyAnnoyance
Summary: "But, Christine! That's a terrible idea!""Well, Jeremy do you have a better idea?"





	Terrible Idea

"But, Christine! That's a terrible idea!"

"Well, Jeremy do you have a better idea?"

"I mean... no?"

"Exactly," Christine smiled smugly.

Jeremy was laying on his back on her bed while she sat up next to him, her legs crossed. It had been around three months since the play and around two months since they had broken up. It had ended with a mutual agreement to stay as friends, once the awkward break-up phase wore off. Both their romantic feelings had steadily faded before they finally cut it off. "Besides, why would he even agree to that?"

"Jeremy, please. Listen to the voice of reason."

Jeremy huffed with a laugh, "As if."

After destroying the squip (mostly) and breaking up with Christine, Jeremy was beginning to look at everything and everyone just little differently. He appreciated videos games more, enjoyed small freedoms such as choosing music, choosing his outfit, even choosing whether or not to eat breakfast. As the months went by, he found himself edging closer and closer to his old routine, but he'd occasionally jump when he caught himself slouching and still couldn't bring himself to think about sex for more than a second or two. Not that that wasn't at least a bit helpful.

During the weeks after the play, Jeremy and Michael had worked on patching the holes the squip had left in them both. They helped each other through the undesirable conversations until they were finally comfortable enough to return to how things used to be.

Except things had begun to feel different again in the last month. As Jeremy saw the people around him in this newfound light, he began to notice things about Michael he hadn't before. Such as the way his laugh made his heart beat ever so slightly quicker. And the way his smile made his face heat up and his hands shake. And the way his hugs make him never want to let go. And the way-

"Whatever, let's just go over everything we know," Christine poked his chest, causing him to jolt out of his thoughts and up to a sitting position.

"About?" Jeremy questioned, turning to face her.

"About Michael, silly."

"You'll have to be more specific, I know everything about Michael."

"Stop being so difficult, Jeremy! I'm trying to help!" Christine laughed and crossed her arms.

Jeremy laughed along with her, deciding this was the best help he would be able to get. "Okay, okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now, let's see. Well, he's gay. That's important," Jeremy laughed, cutting her off.

"Yes, quite."

"Shush I said stop being difficult! Okay, you've been friends for about twelve and a half years now. You're head over heels and need to ask him out-"

"Christine!" Jeremy yelped, bringing his knees to his chest in a pitiful attempt to cover his blush.

"It's true! Now, the plan-"

"Christine why do we need a plan. Why don't I just... suppress my feelings and admire from afar?" Jeremy sighed.

"Is that how you ended up dating me?" Christine said jokingly, nudging Jeremy's shoulder.

"Actually, I did that until deciding to eat a supercomputer," he said plainly.

"Okay, bad example. How about what you did after you got out of the hospital?"

"I... asked you to lunch?" Jeremy ventured.

"Yes! Exactly!" She clasped her hands excitedly.

"So, you want me to ask my best friend, who I've known for almost twelve and a half years, on a lunch date?"

"Yeah! Think about it! You're not confessing your undying love, so if for some reason he says no he won't have any reason to be weirded out. And when he says yes it's the perfect start to a relationship!" Christine spoke cheerily.

"If he says yes," Jeremy corrected.

"Um, no. When he says yes."

***

Jeremy didn't think any amount of mental preparation would actually prepare him. Nevertheless, he knew if he didn't ask today, he'd never find the courage again.

So, as Jeremy and Michael pulled shut the doors to his Michael's PT Cruiser after an exhausting Friday at school, Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"S-so, are you b-busy tomorrow?" Jeremy asked, already having to ignore the voice nagging him on his stutter.

"No, why?" Michael replied, too focused on starting the car and navigating the parking lot to notice Jeremy's flustered expression.

"W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch?" Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the response.

"Lunch? Yeah sure, you wanna come over and we'll order pizza?" Michael replied casually, turning the steering wheel.

Why is this so difficult? Jeremy thought, nervously squeezing his fingers. "I was thinking more l-like um, out to lunch?"

Michael stuck his tongue out, finally leaving the parking lot. "Can't play videos games when we go out for food," he said with a laugh.

"I-I mean, l-like a date?" Jeremy managed to stutter out. He felt his face heat up as Michael made a sharp turn in surprise.

"A-a date?" He repeated, his voice cracking.

Jeremy's eyes snapped open, suddenly more afraid than he anticipated. "I-I mean- If you don't want to that's fine! I j-just-"

"Wait no I do! I mean- why not," he cleared his throat, looking at Jeremy at a red light, "I mean, I'd love to." He said with a smile.

Jeremy smiled in return, feeling his nerves calm steadily. "Oh... great!" he nearly shouted, giggling with sudden excitement.

Michael laughed with him, turning back to the road, "You're such a dork."

**Author's Note:**

> (Holy sht my first post)  
> (Idk how to do this)  
> I might write a second part of this lmao


End file.
